Unexpected
by umi-neptune
Summary: After the Battle with Pharaoh Ninety, things turn out diffrently.
1. Prologue

Unexpected  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon New story, new name. I hope you enjoy and please if you can leave a review. Thank you

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

I gazed up at the young Scout before me confused. "Hotaru?" I whispered looking her over, and seeing the young girl in the Scout's eyes.

"I am no longer that person Sailor Moon. I am the only one who can save this world now." I tried to stand up and face her, but I still felt so weak. She turned to head for the portal.

"Wait! I can help you fight." I said as tried to stand again, not wanting her to fight that monster alone.

"No, to destroy Pharaoh Ninety, you must do so from within. You are no longer have the Chalice or it's power. This is for me to do alone." Her words seemed so final with no promise of her coming back to us.

"When you destroy Pharaoh Ninety what will happen to you?" I could feel the tears falling and I did not wanting to hear her answer. She knelt before me and lifted my chin.

"I am known as the Scout of Destruction, because I have the powers to destroy whole worlds," she stood up and raised her right arm and a Glaive appeared in her hands," but when I use that power not even I can escape." I watched her step back and turn towards the portal and I forced myself to stand up to stop her.

"No!" I cried out, I watched her stop and turn towards me, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Good-bye and thank you." She turns around and jumps into the portal, the only sound where of the battle that was being fought. I tried to enter but, was stopped by a shield. I felt so powerless, but I knew I had to try. I grabbed my brooch and prayed for it to work.

"Crisis Make Up!" I screamed out again and again as the sounds from inside got louder as the battle raged on. I felt like such a failure I was unable to save her, my Scouts, the Outer were right it was all my fault. I felt the wind around me pick up as I heard the girls' voice calling out to me. I could feel their power and strength wash over me. I felt two hands on my shoulders and looked two see both Outers standing behind me lending me the strength and power. With this new blessing I knew we would win. I stood up and with a strong voice became the leader I was meant to be.

"Crisis Make Up!" I stood before the portal as Super Sailor Moon and I was determined to bring Hotaru home. There is a loud explosion from within as I hear the battle ending.

"Good-bye." I hear the voice and without a second thought I jumped into the portal. Its dark and cold inside the feeling of evil surrounds me as I head toward the battle. There is a bright flash of light and the sounds of painful howl. I let out a soft cry as I step into the area that once held the battle, I see Hotaru laying there on the floor. I run to her and fall to my knees beside her. I lift her head carefully and place it on my lap; I brush her hair away from her forehead.

"It will be OK Hotaru," she looks up at me with those violet eyes of her.

"Thank you Sailor Moon, I don't want to die alone," she whispers softly.

"I am not going to let you die. We will get out of here and you will be better in no time you'll see." I told her as the rumbling became louder and the ground began to shake. I knew I needed to get her out of here now. I picked her up in my arms and began to run back to where I came in. I could feel her getting colder with each step as I held her close to me. I looked down and cried out as she began to fade.

"Hotaru!" "Thank you for being here for me Serena." my arms are empty and so is my heart. I see a floating transformation stick before me with the symbol of Saturn on it. I take it and hold it close to me.

"Come home to us soon Hotaru." I whisper as I step out of the portal. I can see that all the girls are doing better. As they each helps each other to stand. I can feel their eyes on me as I look around at all the destruction.  
  
"I failed her." I whisper softly to them as I began to walk away from them all. I can hear them calling out to me, but right now I need to be alone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-sighs- yes this is a new story and one I really shouldn't be doing, but I couldn't get it out of my head. 'The Secret is Out' I want to finish that story and it will be completed soon I hope. I just think it needs to be re- done from the beginning. Some have told me that the chapters are to long and that it was getting hard to follow, and I agree. So while it is still up for now, I will slowly work on replacing some of the chapters. Also it will now take place after Sailor Moon Stars, and it will not be a crossover.  
  
Anyways I thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews, and that I hope you all will enjoy this new story thank you.  
  
Umi neptune


	2. Chapter One

Unexpected  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
I quickly jump from my nice warm bed, to make a mad dash to the bathroom. It had become a morning ritual for me, as each morning for the last month I bowed before the porcelain God. At first I thought it was Mina's latest cooking attempt that did me in, but when I was still feeling this way a week later I knew it was something else. Even my mother became worried with each morning, till she finally took me to the doctor's yesterday to have some test run. We were going back today for the results, I can tell that she is worried, and I have to admit so am I. I hear the bathroom door open as I flush the toilet, and can hear the sink turn on, I close my eyes and rest for a minute on the bathroom floor. I let out a soft sigh as I feel a cool washcloth on my forehead. I hear my mom soothing voice as she helps me to stand. I clean up at the sink and am grateful for my mom being near me as she helps me back to bed. She tucks me and kisses my forehead and tells me to rest until it's time to go back to the doctors. Though I hate being sick, I have to admit the attention is nice. I feel Luna curl up next to my head, and can hear her soft purring. I know she is worried too, and that she wants Ami to run some scans with her computer, but I don't want the girl's to know that something may be wrong until after the doctor.

----Doctor's Office---

We have been in the waiting room for the last 20 minutes, and the waiting is driving me crazy. They tell you to come in early and then make you wait for an eternity. Finally I hear the nurse call us I take mom's hand and give it a squeeze as we walk towards the office. We sit in front of her desk and wait a few minutes more, before the door finally opens.

"Good morning Serena, Mrs. Tsukino. Sorry to keep you waiting." She smiled at us. That had to be a good sing right, I mean she wouldn't be smiling if it was bad news right?

"I have your results right here Serena, and I am happy to say that there is nothing seriously wrong with you. You are in perfect health." I let out a sigh of relief I'm OK.

"Then why is she still throwing up each and every morning?" my mother asked not convinced by the doctors words.

"Ah yes that brings us to why I was late. You see I wanted to check the results a second time before telling you." I could tell she was nervous but if I was healthy why should I be nervous. "Serena, have you noticed anything else different lately? Any dizzy spells, tenderness in your breasts, feeling tired all the time?" she looked at me.

"Doctor, are you saying what I think your saying." my mother asked as she gripped my hand tight

"Yes, Mrs. Tuskino, Serena is pregnant." I let out a gasp as I covered my stomach with my hand. A baby, but how Darien and I have never gone further than a few stolen kisses. When you have four girls and two cats watching your every move it's hard to do much more beyond that. I can hear my mother and doctor faintly in the background as I tune them out. I am still trying to get over the fact that I am going to be a mom, when I feel my mother pulling me out off the chair, and dragging me out of the office. I do not have to look at her face to tell that she is upset. We leave the office building in silence I dare not say anything while she is this upset. The drive home is horrible I see her hands clenching the steering wheel.

We get home and she orders me to my room, and tells me to stay there until I'm called. I pace my room wondering what is going to happen I have never seen her this upset in my life. I heard my father's car pull up I go to my bedroom door and leave my room quietly. I sit down on the top step and watch as my mother leaves the kitchen to meet my father at the door. The minute he steps inside and removes his shoes my mother begins on him informing him of what is going on. I can hear the two of them arguing as they move into the living room their voices getting louder as they begin to accuse each other on who was to blame for what happened to me. I sat down on the top step and rest my head against the wall, just listening to them yelling at each other because of me.

I hear my communicator going off, letting out a sigh I begin to stand up. They were just going to have to fight this battle on their own. I hear my mother yell my name out and turn to see at the foot of the stairs her face still wet with tears looking at me with such disappointment that it hurt to look at her. With my communicator still going off I turned around and began walking down the stairs. I walk down the stairs slowly not wanting to have the confrontation with my parents. I step into the living and see my father standing in front of the window hands clenched at his sides his knuckles white. He turns around and looks at me I can see the anger and disgust in his eyes. I take a deep breath and lower my head, I knew he wanted to know who I had slept with. How was I going to explain that I hadn't, and that I was just confused as they were? My father walked up to and opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, he opened it again and I thought he was going to say something. Instead he opened his hand and slapped me across the face, sending me to the floor in shock.

"How dare you bring shame to this family?!" he shouted at me as I lay on the floor holding my face in pain and shock.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I don't know..."I cried to him begging him to try and understand.

"I do not want to hear it Serena, tomorrow you will go with your mother and get rid of it, and no more will be spoken about this. Do you understand Serena?" he asked me, his voice held so much venom that I was shock. His words seeped into my brain he wanted me to terminate my baby. My hands covered my belly; I had just discovered this child, this miracle of life growing inside of me.

"No. No I won't, I am sorry daddy, but I can't do it" I said standing up.

"Do you understand what your saying to me Serena?" he asked in shock that I talked back to him.

"Yes, daddy I do. I don't know how I became pregnant, nor do I care anymore all I want is to have this child and be the best mother I can be to him or her." I said and realized it was true any doubt I had before suddenly was gone.

"Then I have no daughter." He said softly and turned his back on me. I could hear my mother let out a gasp in surprise.

"Daddy? I whisper my hand going out towards him.

"You have 30 minutes to pack what you can carry and leave." He simply said his voice so cold I shivered. With a soft cry I ran out of the room and went straight to my room. I hurried around the room gathering my most prized possessions and clothes. Thank goodness for my sub-space pocket otherwise I would have been forced to leave most of this behind. I didn't take to long to get what I wanted or needed, after I was done I headed to my parents room to get my birth certificate and passport just incase. I went back to my room and looked around it sadly knowing that this would be the last I saw it. Grabbing my purse I threw my communicator inside and any money that was hidden inside the bottom of my jewelry box. It had been a gift from father for my tenth birthday, and I was half tempted to leave it, but at the last minute placed it in my sub-space pocket.

Noticing that my time was up I picked up the two suitcases that I had planned on showing them, and walked downstairs. My mother was waiting for me at the door her face red and wet from crying. My father was no where to be seen, and I didn't care anymore. I stood next to her and dropped my bags hugging her tight not wanting to let her go. We pulled apart and my mother placed something in my hand closing her hand over mine tightly. She caressed my face softly, and kissed my forehead.

"I'll talk to him honey, I'm sure after a few days he'll change his mind." I smiled and nodded my head, deep down we both knew he wouldn't. She held the door open for me; I placed the money she handed me in my purse. I hugged her one last time, and asked her to tell Shingo that I loved him. I picked up my bags and walked out of my house never looking back. It was getting late, and I was homeless, scared, and had no clue how I was going to take care of the two of us. I walked until I reached the park. Yes, the park home of all the monster attacks that it should have been closed to ensure peoples safety. I went to the lake and sat on the bench over looking the lake, setting my bags down I buried my face in my hands, and allowed myself a good cry. I was suddenly so scared as the realization of everything that happened washed over me. I still needed to tell the. Girls, and oh my Goddess what was Darien going to say. My eyes still closed I laid my head back and sighed this day just kept getting better and better.

"Look like your mirror was right Michi, looks like the little Princess is in trouble." I opened my eyes and turned around to see both Outers standing behind me. The last time we had seen each other was not only friendly terms, as both of the blamed me for everything that had happened with the whole chalice incident. I stood up and grabbed my bags, and started walking away from them.

"Back off Haruka, I don't need any of your grief right now." I had taken a few steps when I felt one of the bags being ripped from my hand. I turned and faced the girls both having followed me.

"Just give me my bag please; I don't have time for this." I said tired and drained, just wanting to find a room, and going to bed before facing the others.

"What's wrong kitten?" she asked me calling me by the nickname she gave before everything went wrong.

"Don't call me that Haruka! Not after everything you said to me." I shouted at her not wanting anything from her. I made a grab for my bag, but she just handed it Michiru, and took the other from me.

"Serena, we just want to help you. Michiru sensed trouble, and when she asked her mirror it showed us you." She sounded so sincere and worried.

"You can help me by giving me my bags and letting me go." I pleaded just wanting to go. I could see Haruka about to speak when I saw Michiru place a gently hand on her shoulder. Michiru was the only I knew who could calm Haruka with a touch. I had to admit it was sweet seeing the two lovers together like that.

"Serena, we understand that you no longer trust as you once did, and for that we are sorry. You are our Princess, and were never meant to be a fighter. The fates however put you into this life as a fighter with our Princess's heart." She held my face in her hands, and I could feel her warmth caress me as she looked me in the eyes.

"We should have realized that you did the only thing that was right for you. Once we realized our mistake we thought about coming back to talk with you. That is when the sea became restless like a sudden storm had appeared and when I checked, we discovered that it was centered on you. We rushed here at once to help you, but we can only help if you let us." Her declaration was so honest that I broke and flung myself into her arms and cried. I felt her arms wrap around me soothing me and offering me comfort. It felt so good to have someone hold me like this, and yet I wondered how they would react to my news. I pulled back, and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

I watched as Michiru snapped her fingers and held out her hand her eyes never leaving my face. I had to smile as I watch Haruka dig into her pocket and pull out a hankie and hand it to without a question. I gave her a weak smile and thanked them as I took the offered hankie. I looked at them both and took a deep breath.

"I... I'm going to be a mother... I'm pregnant..." I said, though my voice trailed off to the sound of silence as Haruka's face began to turn a shade of red that I had never seen before and it sent a chill down my spine for I had never seen her that angry. Her hands were fists, clenched at her sides and I could have sworn that her nails were probably drawing blood in her palms.

"I'll kill that no good bastard! How dare he do this to you and then leave you to fend for yourself!" she exploded, her hands opening and closing. I knew she assumed the baby was Darien's anyone would since we were dating.  
  
"He's not the father Haruka." I calmly stated not wanting the blood crazed scout to go after him. Michiru let out a gasp, but didn't say anything. Haruka on the other hand looked like a fish, her mouth kept opening and closing, but no sound came out. I knew they were both stunned, I mean when they were last here it was Darien this and Darien that, and now this bombshell. I still hadn't gotten to the best part of the whole situation the fact that I didn't know what had caused this miracle to happen in the first place. The two looked at each other, and nodded to each other. Michiru put her arm around me, while Haruka picked my bags up, and began walking out of the park.  
  
"You will be staying with us for now Serena." she said softly offering me comfort and no judgment. I tried to tell her, to explain, but she just told me all of it could wait till the morning. That we all needed a good meal and full nights sleep. I leaned against her and smiled softly, I finally felt as if things may just work out.


	3. Chapter Two

Unexpected  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Author Notes are at the end, enjoy and thank you.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
We had left the park and gone to the apartment they were renting. We left my suitcase in the hallway while Haruka excused herself, Michiru and I went into the kitchen to wait for her. I sat down while she fixed us both some tea we talked for a bit about nothing really important, just talk to make the time go a bit faster. We both jumped when Haruka came storming into the kitchen, she went straight for the fridge and grab a soda. She sat down next to us and was quiet; she just sat there looking at the table. Then she lifted her head and looked right at me, she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. She looked as if she wanted to talk, but was having trouble, finally she pushed away from the table. She looked at Michiru and motioned with her head to follow her. Michiru looked at both of us before saying a quick 'excuse me' and following her to the other room.  
  
I sat there alone wondering what was going on. Wondering if they had changed their minds, and were going to ask me to leave them, that maybe they were ashamed of me. I lifted my cup, but my hand was shaking so bad that I had to put it down, unless I wanted to spill and make a mess. So I sat there alone thinking that any second now there were going to say I had to go. I began to panic and began thinking that if they did cast me out that I would have to sleep in the park. I was having trouble breathing and was crying big sobbing sounds filled the room, as kept thinking the worst. I did not want to leave; I wanted to stay, to feel safe, and loved. I pushed away from the table, and ran into the living room. I could barely see them through my tears. I ran and threw myself at Haruka clinging to her.  
  
"Please don't send me away." I begged as I continued crying. I could feel her stiffen, and knew she was going to send me away. I continued begging and pleading with her. I think someone else was crying, but I wasn't sure all I could think was that I needed them. I don't think I realized just how much I needed them till I thought I would have to leave.  
  
I stiffened briefly as I felt her arms go around me, holding me close. I felt someone stroking my hair telling me that it was all going to work out. I wanted to believe that voice so badly, to believe that I was going to be safe and have a home for my child and myself. Two sets of arms held me, and the warmth from them began to fill me, and I began to finally relax.  
  
"Serena you're welcome to live with us, and I promise you we are not sending you away." Michiru spoke softly trying to reassure.  
  
"You promise?" I asked wanting, needing to be sure that she was telling the truth.  
  
"We promise Kitten, you will always have a home with us for as long as you want." Haruka said as she held me close. I gave them a weak smile thanking them.  
  
"Serena why did you think we were going to ask you to leave?" Michiru asked as she handed me a tissue. I took the tissue from her and pulled away slightly to wipe my eyes.  
  
"You were both gone for so long, and Haruka was so upset. I thought maybe you both had thought it over and decided you did not want me around. I know it's asking a lot from you both to take me in." I said softly moving to sit on the sofa my hands clenched.  
  
"I pregnant and I don't how it happened. I'm clumsy, eat a lot, not to mention lazy, and dumb. I'll be more of a burden then anything else." I said softly looking down at the floor.  
  
"You are never to talk about yourself like ever again do you hear me." Michiru said so softly, so passionately that when I looked up I could see tears running down her face and a fire in her eyes.  
  
"I never want to hear you say another thing that would belittle you. Your not perfect will guess what none of us are that's what makes each of us special. Take Haruka did you know she snores and loudly too, not to mention she is a slob I have to always yell at her to pick up her socks, and then there is the fact she ..."Haruka walked up to her and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Okay, Michi, I think she gets the idea, and I do not snore." Haruka said her cheeks taking on a soft pink tint. I couldn't help it I let out a soft giggle at the sight. Michiru nudge Haruka in the ribs slightly pushing her away, but there was a smile on her face.  
  
"As long as she understands, I won't tell the really good stuff." She said jokingly, with a wink.  
  
"Oh she understands all right, if she doesn't I'll help you explain all about how you like to....." she trailed off, causing Michiru to blush.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?"  
  
"I don't know Michi I may just have to." Haruka said stretching looking serious.  
  
"I mean we both want to her to understand that we are not all perfect and that we have our flaws that I may have to." She said winking at me. Just looking at the two, caused me to laugh, and it felt good being with them.  
  
"Thank you both for everything." I said once I stopped laughing, but I had to know why she had been so upset. I now knew that the feelings were not directed towards me.  
  
"Haruka I don't understand why were you so upset when you came into the kitchen?" I saw her look at Michiru then back at me.  
  
"Serena it can wait till the morning, you should get some rest." She was hesitating I could see it in her eyes. Whatever it was I wanted....no I needed to know.  
  
"I can handle it Haruka you can tell me what's going on, and I know it has to deal with Me." She let out a sigh and began to pace.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you, but I just want to say I'm sorry okay." I nodded my head waiting.  
  
"To begin with I thought when we found you in the park that you had runaway, thinking that you were trying to protect your family, or that you had not been thinking straight. So I called your parents to let them know that you were safe. I spoke to your mom, and I could tell she was relived to know that you were safe." She stopped talking for a moment, and I could guess what happened next.  
  
"You spoke to my dad didn't you?" I said softly.  
  
"Yeah he must have heard your mom mention your name. He....Serena if I had known how bad it was I....." she trailed of, and I knew it was bad I nodded my head.  
  
"It's okay I get the idea of what happened. Thank you for calling them and that you let my mom know what was going on. I glad she won't have to worry so much tonight." I said giving them a smile trying to let them it was all right.  
  
"You know what I am tired; I think getting to bed is a good idea." I said standing up. Michiru looked at Haruka and nodded her head. I gave Haruka a hug and thanked her for everything. I followed Michiru to the guest room and thanked her for everything hugging her. She closed the door leaving me alone, and giving me time to think. I pulled out a stuffed rabbit from my sub-space pocket and curled up on the bed holding it close.  
  
-Authors Point Of View-  
  
A few minutes later Haruka knocked on the bedroom door softly, when no-one answered she slowly cracked open the door. She peeked inside and saw that their Princess was sleeping, letting out a soft sigh she went inside carrying the young girl's suitcases. After putting them at the foot of the bed she stood there looking at her.  
  
"Do you think the child is Rini?" Michiru asked as she stepped quietly into the room. She stood next to her lover as she looked at Serena.  
  
"No, I don't think its Rini. It's too early and remember Rini was Serena and Darien's daughter, and Serena said they had not done anything. That's what makes the whole the thing so confusing." She said as she pulled Michiru close to her.  
  
"I mean we came because we saw that she was in danger." She said confused.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything anymore Ruka, maybe we need to get a hold of Setsuna. If anyone has the answer she will." She said as she laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka let out a sigh as she kissed the top of Michiru's head.  
  
"Your right, and who knows maybe everything will become clearer after a good nights rest." She said as she lifted her head kissing her lovingly. Michiru pulled away smiling at Haruka. She covered Serena with a blanket, before taking her beloveds hand.

---------------------------------------  
A.N.: Will another chapter done and I wanted to thank a few people.  
  
QueenofMercury: I have enjoyed talking with you online, and thank you for being such a good friend. And if you like stories of the Pirates of the Caribbean check hers out. I think it's a good story.Its called : **The Hunt for Black Pearl check it if you have the time.**

Sayain46: It was nice meeting you today, and I enjoyed talking with you today. I hope we can talk again soon. And now for the two who reviewed thank you to you both.  
  
Piper Halliwell 2: I love your nick. Thank you so much for your review, my first for this fic; hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Wharpt: Whew...thank you for your review. I know 15 is young for girls to have babies, but the sad fact is there are girls out there that wind up like this as young as 13. There are schools out there that do handle girls in this situation, and some even have nurseries for the new mom's. I know she is 'untouched' but physical activities such as the ones the girls deal with on an almost daily basis could deal with that issue you are referring to. Yes, you are right about who the child is, but as to it being an older sister for Chibi-Usa... will no she won't be. It will be a normal pregnancy I want them to have to deal with the mood swings and the midnight cravings. I may skip a month or two but I am not sure yet. Her facing the Inner Scouts will be in the next chapter how it all gets dealt with is still resting in my head. I hope I answered all your questions, and that you will continue to read. Feel free to ask anything I will do my best to answer them.  
  
That's all for now I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a small review if you wish to.  
  
Thank you, Umi neptune 


	4. Chapter Four

Unexpected: Chapter Four

A/N: I can say I'm sorry this is so late, and that's the truth. I could come up with all the reasons why this has been so late. But right now I'm only going to say that I'm sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger. If I didn't give everyone this; it would still be sitting here on my computer going no where. This chapter has to go out to one person Carrie. You have been a great friend, and you have been so good about everything. Good news though Carrie has agreed to help me finish writing this story. Well enough talk, so enjoy and review if you want okay.

Okay I'm nervous, who wouldn't be in my shoes. I mean I have been ignoring the girls for almost a week now. Ashamed of what has been going on in my life. The Outers have been great, giving me the space and time I need. Haruka even went to my parent's house to try and reason with my father after their call was such a disappointment. As I look up at the seemingly never ending amount of stairs to the shrine, I now wish I had let the others come with me. Though I know I need to do this on my own. Taking a deep breath I begin the long walk up, and cannot help but to wonder how they will react to the news, Will they be excited, or ashamed? Will they listen or will they judge?

As I get closer to the top I can hear Rei's voice. She is never soft spoken when things upset her, and I'm usually the cause for her raised voice.

"What do you mean she doesn't live there anymore?!" she screamed and I had to winch as I realized one of them had gone looking for me. Why I'm surprised is beyond on me. I mean we are close like sisters and when one is troubled we all try to work together to help each other out. Yet when everything happened I never went to them, never really even thought about going to them. I wonder why? I stand outside at the door and listen to them.

"I don't get it; if she was in trouble she would have called Me." Mina said and I could feel the guilt building inside of me. She was right I would have called her at one time.

"Why wouldn't she call one of us if she was in trouble?" Lita my protector said, and I hated hearing her voice break, and knowing I was the cause.

"I don't know. I went over after my cram session like we agreed upon, and her father answered. I asked if I could speak with Serena and he yelled at me. Saying that she was gone and that he had no daughter; I could hear her mother crying in the back. When I was about to ask where she was he slammed the door shut in my face." Ami said in a voice that sounded so tired and worried. I reached out to open the door, but I was a coward I hated knowing that they were hurt and upset because of me. Suddenly I just wanted to leave. I couldn't face them on my own after all.

I had caused them pain by not telling them what was going on, because even I didn't know what was going on. I'm carrying a child and I have no clue how or who the father is. Ami would want to run hours upon hours of test. Mina I think once the shock was over would want to go shopping. Lita would stress about eating healthy, and mother me. Then there was Rei, I never know exactly how she will react. Scream at me for sure, telling me how irresponsible I was, and worse for cheating on Darien. OMG! Darien how was I going to face him, we had so many plans, would they still be there once he heard? Would he still be there for me afterwards? Maybe I should go to him first, before talking to the girls. They were all ready worried and upset, so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt…right?

I could hear them talking as I turned to leave, and I really did want to go back there but after listening and thinking about it Darien did have a right to know first.. I used the cell that Michi gave me before leaving to tell her what was going on. I know why not use my communicator that would make more sense right? Yeah it would have but with Ami more than likely checking it to see if I was calling any of the girls, I had opted not to use it at the time and left it behind. She wished me luck as headed for his apartment, I called to see if he was in, and was glad he answered.

"Hello." Was that my boyfriend who answered, the voice sounded so tired.

"Darien? Are you okay?" I heard him inhale before answering.

"Yeah, what do want Serena?"

"Can I come over, we need to talk?" I said softly, wondering what was wrong. Had the girls talked to Darien? When he didn't answer I decided to ask.

"Did the girls call you?"

"You mean about being kicked out of your house? You mean about you not calling anyone when you were in trouble? Of shutting me out of our link?" okay it was official he was angry, and hurt. You could hear it in his voice. I couldn't blame him it was true we did have that special link. Though I had start shutting him out when he kept bugging me about being sick, and about going to a doctor, or having Ami run one of her scans. It seems this has been building for the last few days.

"You have every reason to be hurt, and angry Darien, but please can we talk please." I needed to see him face to face. I needed his reassurance that he would be by my side. I didn't realize just how much I needed him till I heard his voice. I waited for his answer, and wondered why it was taking so long.

"Where are you?" his curt response came, shocking me. I looked around and noticed that I was standing next to our bench.

"I'm by our bench." I said softly, not knowing how he will react to this.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." And with that he hung up on me. I let out a sigh and sat down on the bench, and waited. I knew he was going to be upset, I just wasn't prepared for it. I looked around the park, trying to take my mind off Darien. I could see kids playing and Mom's watching over them like a hawk. I heard a scream off in the distant and quickly ran off to see what was happening. I skidded to a halt when I saw the youma standing there grabbing anything that went past it. From the looks of it look to me as stray heart snatcher. We had dealt with a few if them a few times before everything took a nose dive. I didn't hesitate I quickly grabbed my locket (never leave home without it) and transformed. I knew the girls would know that I had transformed and would be here soon. Hopefully I could have it dusted before anyone came, or at least weaken it.

Now I know I make really bad speeches, we all do I, and I love my Darien very much but his are the sappiest. This time though I just wanted it over, so I used my tiara, and quickly attacked. My main goal right now is to get it away from the innocent. As it screamed out in pain and anger I knew plan had worked. It turned to face me its eyes glowing red with fury. Great now what … I know run. If I'm lucky it will chase after me, and that will lead it away. I can hear it growling as it chases me, well at least the first part worked. I stopped running and faced it my heart is racing as I see it standing in front of me. We both just stood there waiting for the other to make a move, and then it attacked it came at me so fast I barely had time to dodge it. I quickly powered up my tiara and sent it sailing towards it, and was pleased to see that it hit its mark. Cutting it across its chest it howled and blasted me with an energy attack I watched it get closer and was about to leap out of the way when I was tackled to the ground by two blurs. When I looked up I noticed two very angry faces staring down at me.

"What on earth where you thinking?!" shouted both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Uranus. They helped me sit up and I could see the other scouts all fighting the creature.

"Can we please talk about this after we dust this thing?" I asked stepping away from them.

"You are not dusting anything. We can handle this and any other stray creature from now." Uranus said her voice letting me there would be no changing her mind. She turned and polled out her sword and jumped into the battle. I went forward to not wanting to be left behind when strong fingers gripped my arm, holding me still. I turned my head and looked into Tuxedo Masks face, and could see the anger blazing in his eyes; eyes that were a deep brown that once held so much love for me; eyes that were filled with passion and hope of a future together. Now though that was gone, and all I could see was nothing, it was as if someone had turned it off….

"Luna" I said softly knowing it in my heart that she had found out.

"Yes, Luna, she told me, told me everything in fact." He gripped my wrists and I could feel his fingers digging into my skin. I inhaled sharply at the pain, but did nothing to stop him.

"Who is he you slut?! Who did you sleep with?!" he screamed at me as he started to shake me. I began to cry the tears flowing and still he kept screaming.

"I haven't slept with anyone." I cried out, I could see his face turning red, as he gripped my wrists harder where it felt like the bones would break.

"You're lying you slut!" he screamed out loud finally he was ripped away from and I fell backwards. I couldn't stop crying, I felt someone holding me close as I sat there crying. I could hear everyone talking loudly, almost screaming at each other.

"Stop…just stop please." I began to whisper not wanting everyone to fight.

"Stop it!" I screamed as I pulled away and stood up I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Serena what in the world is going on?" Mina asked looking around as Neptune and Uranus stood next to me.

"She's pregnant that's what's wrong." I heard Darien say though clenched teeth, and the girls gasping.

"Whoa, when did this happen you two, I mean I didn't think you two had gone that far." Lita said sounding lost.

"It's early for Small Lady to be arriving isn't it?" Ami asked.

"It's not Rini." I said looking at them my head held high. I had done nothing wrong after all, so I mean why should I feel ashamed. Besides we are as close as sisters so I'm sure they'll understand.

Right......


End file.
